Antesala de una revolución
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Es la antesala de una revolución planeada por años. Del deseo de trascender. Antes de tatuarse una calavera con una serpiente en el brazo, antes de mortífagos, fueron idealistas que soñaron muerte y destrucción.
1. Albania

**Disclaimer:** No me llamo JK, no soy la dueña de los personajes. **  
**

 _Este fic participa en el reto «Estaciones al azar» del foro «Hogwarts a través de los años»._

 **Sorteo:** Otoño

* * *

 **Albania**

 _Oh, 'cause they will run you down, down 'til the dark_  
 _Yes and they will run you down, down 'til you fall_  
 _And they will run you down, down to your core_

 _Way down we go, Kaleo_

* * *

Otoño del 45. Los aviones ya no sobrevolaban Londres, las bombas ya no caían. Los muggles habían vuelto a la tranquilidad y Grindelwald había caído. Todo apestaba a normalidad.

Gabriel Nott estaba sentado en una mesa alejada del caldero chorreante, leyendo el periódico y parecía que esperaba a alguien. Tenía el cabello castaño, medio largo, los ojos claros y la nariz medio ganchuda.

Cuando oyó pasos aproximarse, levantó la vista.

—Tom.

—Odio ese nombre —dijo el recién llegado.

—¿Pretendes que te diga milord o qué? —espetó—. Los títulos hay que ganárselos.

Un Tom Riddle de dieciocho años se río ante aquello y se dejó caer en la silla frente a Nott.

—Dile al resto que me voy. Sólo será un tiempo. Tengo que buscar algo.

Nott alzó una ceja.

—Así, ¿sin despedirte? ¿A dónde te largas idiota?

—Albania —respondió Tom—. Dile a los demás que se preparen. Vamos a hacer nuestra revolución, Gabriel.

* * *

 **Notas del drabble:**

 **1) Originalmente en mi headcanon Nott Sr. se llamaba Abdiel Nott, pero el nombre sólo sale en Vendetta y desde que patee a Vendetta de mi headcanon, decidí que había que cambiarle el nombre.**

 **2) Hace tiempo que quiero explorar a los mortífagos originales. Planeo hacer cuatro drabbles interrelacionados de algunos de ellos.**

 **3) Obviamente la «revolución» que planean es cero revolucionaria y sólo quiere mantener el status quo de pureza de sangre y… es la primera guerra. Los datos de todas las fechas en estos drabbles saldrán de la wikia.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 24 de septiembre de 2018_


	2. Matrimonio blanco

_Este fic participa en el reto «Estaciones al azar» del foro «Hogwarts a través de los años»._

 **Sorteo:** Primavera

* * *

 **Matrimonio blanco**

 _Do we even know who we are  
Living like all life is forfeit  
Like we can just go redefine it  
Regardless what we broke_

 _Smoke & Mirrors, Poets of the fall_

* * *

—Parece que la novia quiere morirse. La vi en el pasillo. Esa palidez no es normal, Lestrage.

Ramsay Lestrange se encogió de hombros. Él estaba tan pálido como la novia y parecía tener ganas de saltar por la ventana. Nott ladeó la cabeza.

Definitivamente, aquella boda primaveral en 1948 no era el ideal romántico de nadie.

»El vestido está bonito, por cierto —siguió Nott—, te va a gustar.

—Me va a odiar toda la vida —suspiró Lestrange—, no va a volver a hacer sus ÉXTASIS. Acaba de cumplir diecisiete. Y… —dejó la frase en el aire.

Nott ladeó la cabeza. No, no era la situación ideal de nadie. Ramsay apenas si tenía veintiún años. Y esa palidez…

—Podrías huir.

Lestrange negó.

—Pero la quiero. Nunca le haría eso. Dejarla en el altar. Y embarazada, joder. —Suspiró—. Y el pendejo de Tom se va a perder la boda. Iba a ser el padrino.

* * *

 **Notas del drabble:**

 **1) Ramsay Lestrange es el Lestrange de la generación de Tom Riddle, que sale en el sexto libro. Y Nott, es Nott Sr. Ramsay Lestrange también se ha convertido en mi headcanon en el papá de Rodolphus y Rabastan.**

 **2) El embarazo mencionado es el de Rodolphus. O sea, nacería a finales de 1948 o a principios de 1949, lo que lo coloca una generación de Hogwarts arriba de Bellatrix, que nació entre septiembre de 1949 y agosto de 1950.**

 **3) La wikia menciona que entre 1945 que salió de Hogwarts y más o menos 1950 que trabajó en Borgin & Burkes, Tom Riddle anduvo por… sabrá dios dónde. Por eso se larga en el drabble pasado y aquí no está.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 25 de septiembre de 2018_


	3. Sangre seca

_Este fic participa en el reto «Estaciones al azar» del foro «Hogwarts a través de los años»._

 **Sorteo:** Verano

* * *

 **Sangre seca**

 _If I could face them  
If I could make amends with all my shadows  
Above my head and welcome them  
But I feel it burning_

 _I of the storm, Of monsters and men_

* * *

—Preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar. Con este clima de mierda, Walden… —Dejó las palabras morir. Estaba mirando el desastre—. ¿Le hablaste a Ramsay?

—¿Lestrange? Sí, claro… —Mcnair se encogió de hombros—. Pero que no hay quien cuide a su demonio. Ni un elfo doméstico.

El departamento del callejón Knocturn estaba hecho un completo desastre. Había polvo, mugre y cosas caídas, pero lo peor era la sangre. Empezaba a secarse y a hacerse de un horrible color marrón.

Llamaron a la puerta. Afuera se juntaba el calor del verano del 49. Todavía estaban acostumbrándose a la paz después de Grindelwald.

Nott fue el que abrió. Afuera estaba Dolohov.

—¿Qué querían? —preguntó antes si quiera de saludar. Así era—. El vociferador sonaba urgente.

Nott sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta para que Antonin pudiera ver el desastre. La sangre seca en el sillón y en el piso.

—Walden se cargó al vecino.

* * *

 **Notas del drabble:**

 **1) Ahora tengo poco que decir. Obvio no iba a escribir un fic de mortífagos sin muertos, por favor.**

 **2) Primera aparición de Walden Mcnair por acá. La wikia dice que es uno de los mortífagos originales. Y la wikia en inglés es prácticamente la biblia.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 26 de septiembre de 2018_


	4. Tom

_Este fic participa en el reto «Estaciones al azar» del foro «Hogwarts a través de los años»._

 **Sorteo:** Invierno

* * *

 **Tom**

 _I penetrate the force fields in the blind  
They say I'll adjust  
God knows I must  
But I'm not sure how  
This natural selection picked me out to be  
A dark horse running in a fantasy_

 _Flesh and bone, The Killers._

* * *

Nochevieja de 1949 en Cabeza de Puerco. Se habían juntado allí por la pura costumbre. Solían juntarse allí cuando estaban en el colegio. Era un pub lamentable, pero al menos no estaba atiborrado como Las Tres Escobas.

Dolohov ya estaba borracho, prácticamente roncando en la mesa. Lestrange tenía ojeras —siempre tenía ojeras, iban acompañadas con la cara de querer matar a alguien—. Mcnair seguía bebiendo, Nott se había recargado en la silla.

No faltaba mucho para el primero de enero del cincuenta.

—No va a regresar —dijo Lestrange, arrastrando las palabras, doblando las erres—. Se quedó en Albania. Para siempre.

»Una puta pena, porque se ve que Albania apesta.

Oyeron la puerta abrirse. Levantaron la cabeza —al menos, los que estaban consientes—. Entró una figura encapuchada y se acercó a su mesa.

Allí, se bajó la capucha. Cabello oscuro, ojos chispeantes. Tom, casi cinco años después.

—Vamos a hacer una guerra —dijo.

* * *

 **Notas de este drabble:**

 **1) Pues acá termina mi primer intento de acercarme a los mortífagos originales. Quiero crearles una historia. Quiero conocerlos. Quiero… bueno, se entiendo.**

 **2) Espero pronto compartirles más historias de ellos. Pueden ver que otras cosas he escrito en mi perfil en la serie «Mortífagos».**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 26 de septiembre de 2018_


End file.
